Ships Of Heaven
by Lorwen
Summary: Songfic of Aragorns death


Ships Of Heaven  
  
(Van Stephenson)  
  
After 210 years on Arda, Aragorn was dying. He could feel life slipping away, not able to resist it or fight it, this was one battle he would surely lose. He opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by all his loved ones.   
  
Legolas was standing at the footend of his bed, tears running down his cheeks. Elladan and Elrohir were standing next to him, their emotions clearly written all over their faces. The faces that had laughed so often now seemed only to harvest pain and sorrow.  
  
His son Eldarion was sitting next to him on the bed, he tried to be strong, but tears welled in his eyes. He had his mothers eyes, so blue, so deep, so clear.  
  
Arwen... she was sitting beside him, knowing what was to come, holding his hand, not wanting to let go. Not yet.  
  
Don't cry for me when I'm gone  
  
Keep the faith and be strong  
  
'Cause through it all I've been blessed  
  
I faced my fears  
  
And I've passed the test  
  
So when you look up in the sky  
  
On a sunny day  
  
Imagine me drifting away  
  
Aragorn felt the end was near. But he refused to accept it, still clinging to life, he wanted to stay, stay with his wife, his son, his brothers, his friends. It was not fair, why did he have to leave, when they got to stay, it is not fair.  
  
I'll be sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
When the tide rolls out for the  
  
Last time  
  
You'll find me sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
Waiting for the day  
  
I come sailing back to you  
  
He remembered al that had happened in his life, sadness and joy. Laughing and crying. He remembered the first time he had met Arwen, so pure, so fair, he had loved her from the first time he saw her. Then he remembered the day Ada sailed to Valinor, sadness took over, Ada, I miss you, still I'll not be joining you, at least I think.   
  
Men's Mortal Fate, I curse it, it's not foretold what will happen, where we'll go. We just... go...  
  
Arwen, my dear, will I ever see you fair face again? Will I ever touch you soft skin again? Will I ever hold you again?  
  
Remember all the times we had  
  
Some were great and some were sad  
  
But you know that in the end  
  
Our love was stronger then when we began  
  
No unforgiven sins and no regrets  
  
Just the times of our lives that we'll  
  
Never Forget  
  
He could feel that his time on arda was up, breathing became harder and harder. He looked arround the room once more, one last time. Look at his loved ones one last time, before he would close his eyes for good. Seeing the faces of his loved ones, whom he had spend his entire life with. Laughed with, cried with, suffered with, ...  
  
One last time...  
  
I'll be sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
When the tide rolls out for the  
  
Last time  
  
You'll find me sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
Waiting for the day  
  
I come sailing back to you  
  
He closed his eyes, never to open them again. He could feel how the sadness around him grew, everybody stepped closer, everybody wanted to be near, and yet so far away. They would never see him again, nor hear him nor feel him. He could feel Arwens grip tightening, refusing to let go, as if she could keep him alive by holding his hand. He could hear her whisper his name...  
  
I'll be sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
When the tide rolls out for the  
  
Last time  
  
You'll find me sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
Waiting for the day  
  
I come sailing back to you  
  
Why do I have to end like this? I cannot breathe, I cannot see, I cannot hear, I cannot feel. I don't want to leave, I don't want to...  
  
I draw another breath, and I know this is the last one, my last one...  
  
When the tide rolls out for the  
  
Last time  
  
You'll find me sailing on the ships of heaven  
  
Waiting for the day  
  
I come sailing back to you  
  
Aragorn faded, his soul going where mortal souls go. Now did the tears fall that both his son and his wife had tried to keep from him. Tears that fell on his face, but he didn't feel them, he won't feel anything anymore, ever again...  
  
On the ships of heaven  
  
I come sailing back to you... 


End file.
